my life is forever changed
by Neko-chan97
Summary: another unit fic based off of Est. 1995's manuals. Cat is a 17 year old girl that live by her self with her two cats. see how her live changes when she wins hetalia units. co-writer is hugginu.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own hetalia or the idea for the unit things.

Chapter 1.  
The two girls stared, unbelieving, at the computer screen.  
"No way this is real" The albino girl said.  
"I hope it is. Hey, Cat, you will call me when and if they come, right?" The other girl asked.  
"Sure thing, Lacie" Cat said.  
They looked at the screen again.  
Congatulations,  
You have won a complete Hetalia unit set Your first unit will arive in 3-4 days "I want Spain and Romano" Cat said flatly.  
"Fine, I want America, and Switzy." Lacie said.  
"Well, want to watch more Hetalia?" Cat smirked.  
"Abso-freakin-lutely" Cat started the video.

~~~~(*)Magic tomato time skip of Awesome(*)~~~~

Three days past quickly and Cat was sitting in the living room, reading an FMA manga. She was wearing blue, Bugs Bunny shorty-shorts, and a light blus tank top. Her silver hair in a ponytail, her red eyes partically hidden by her blue glasses.  
There was a knock on the door, so she scrambled of her chair and faceplanted into the floor.  
"I'am comeing, smettere di picchiare mia porta prima che ti ha colpito" (stop hitting my door before I hit you) She said in italian, (She is an albino italian). "Hello, I have a delivery for Cathrine Vacason." Said a man, who looked like Death the kid, awesome.  
"Just Cat, f you call me Cathrine you are in for a premature death" She said coldly.  
"Ok, just sign" He handed her the clipbord.  
He whealed it in, then left.  
Cat imediatly called Lacie, who ran in exactly a minute later.  
"Ok, according to the manual thing, we got Lovino, Sweet. Ok, I want him happy so, Italian it is. Lovino, alzarsi e io ti dar un pomodoro" (Get up and I will give you a tomato) Cat said, in fluent italian.  
"Get me out of this damn box" A voice said from inside the large box.  
"Fine, just let me find me box opening crowbar." Cat walked over to a wall covered in potenal weapons, like shovels crowbars, and a gun.  
After the box was opened, Lovino walked out. "Who was speaking Italian, and why is potato bastard #2 a chick?" He asked.  
"For one, I am not german, im Italian, and it was me." Cat scoffed.  
"Sorry, you look like him" Lovino mumbled.  
"Aww, your such a cute tsundra" Cat and Lacie said.  
"Shut up" He glared.  
"Aw, Lovino. Wanna tomato? I grow my own, but I know they are nowhere near as good as Spain's." Cat went out to her garden.  
"You grow your own tomatoes?" Lovino asked.  
"Yeah, store bought ones are crap." Cat said.  
"Please don't get her started. First she will start with tomatoes, then she will go to anime, then go otaku and won't shut up." Lacie warned.  
"What?" Cat turned around slowly, "You did not just say I talk to much" A voilent arua ,like Russia's, appeared arond her.  
"Actually, she did" Lovino smirked.  
"Lacie, you might want to run" Cat walked in, tossing a tomato to Lovi, and went to her weapon wall. "Hmm, what tool?" She picked one of her larger baseball bats.  
"Crap" Lacie then ran like a bat out of hell.  
"MWAHAHAHA" Cat laughed, slightly creeping Lovi out.  
"Is there something wrong with your head?" He asked.  
"Probly, but I don't really care. Are you hungry, I could make pizza" Cat said.  
"Yeah, pizza" He then flopped on the couch lazily.  
"Lazzy" She shook her head, smirking.  
"What did you say" She heard him yell.  
"I called you lazy. Oh I didn't introduce myself. Im Cat, and you are now living here, so yeah, we wil have more housemates soon. The other girl is Lacie, she will be here alot, I am sure she is trying to sneak her stuff in so she will always be here." Cat started rambling.  
"Will you shut up, it's annoying." He yelled. "Bastard" She threw a tomato, hitting in his head.  
"Bitch, you did not" "I so did" She threw another one, but at this moment, Lacie came back and got hit instead.  
"Oh no, not another Tomato war like in '09," Lacie ducked as another tomato flew at her.  
"Die Die, All of you Die" Cat screamed throwing the tomatoes, as well as everything else in reach.  
"Lovino, run" Lacie then grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the house.  
"Where are you taking me?" He demanded.  
"To my house where it is safe. You don't want to die, do you?" She shoved him inside her house, which was just down the street from Cat's estate.  
"Her house is huge" Lovi said.  
"She is rich, like she can afford anything she wants." Lacie said.  
"Really?" "You haven't been in her anime room yet, have you?" Lacie frowned.  
"No"  
"You can't see the walls because of the posters, there are plushies everywhere, and she has every episode of Hetalia and soul eater on DVD, and her closet is interly anime based." Lacie said.  
"Wow" was all he could say.

A/N: My attempt at a Unit fic, hehe. 


	2. Chapter 2

I only wish i owned it.

Chapter 2.

When Lovino and Lacie returned to Cat's house...mansion...she was scrubbing the last of the tomato from the wall.  
"Sorry about that" She muttered.  
"Don't worry" Lovi said.  
"Hey...wanna go swimming?" Lacie asked.  
"Lacie...You just want to swim in MY pool." Cat said.  
"Fine" Lovi said.  
Cat and Lacie shared a glance that said 'OMG we have to get him swim truck so we can stare at his awesome smexy body'. Cat nodded.  
"I will be right back." Cat sprinted out. "Lacie take him to the pool."  
For some reason, Cat had several swimsuits in a closet. She picked one with tomatoes on it for him.  
"Your host has returned with swimsuits." She said as she entered the indoor pool area.  
"Hey my swimmy suit." Lacie grabbed her's and went to change.  
"Here you go, Lovino" She handed him his.  
"Thanks." He went to go change also.  
"Now for mine," She followed Lacie.  
Cat stood in front of the mirrow in the femal changing area, in her blue and black pokka-dot bikkini. She stared at the prominent scar that streched across her abdomen. Smaller scares also speckled her pale skin.  
She pulled on a teeshirt and notted the bottom so it wouldn't poof out in the pool.  
She walked out of the changing area to see Lacie and Lovino already in the pool.  
"Hey, Cat, to uphold my figure in front of any other countries I am going to call you crazy bitch, nothing personal" Lovino said.  
"Fine" She lowered herself into the pool.  
"You don't seem like a person who would wear a shirt in the pool" Lovino said.  
"I..just don't like people staring at me" She looked a Lacie, who knew why she wore the shirt.  
"..Ok" They spent about 3 hours in the pool.  
"Agh" Cat whined. "I'm all pruny" "What?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.  
"Look at me" Cat wirgled her hands in his face.  
~Ding ~Dong "DOORBELL" Cat screamed and ran to the door.  
"Hello, miss Vacason?" It was the same guy from before.  
"Hello, Death the Kid" She smirked.  
"My name is Ronald" He said.  
"Now it is Ronny" She said, "Who did I get?" "Don't know" He held out the clipbord.  
She signed for it then dragged it inside.  
"Arthur Kirkland, sweet it Inglaterra" She smirked.  
"Spain, do you want your ass kicked" A muffled voice yelled from inside the box, then the lid flew off.  
"Sorry bucko, Spain is not here, Just a girl and Romano" Cat screamed.  
A head poked out from the top of the box. "Oh, sorry for my behavior."  
"No problem" Cat said, "Now follow me to your rooms"  
She led them up stairs and pulled to little boards which she wrote their names on.  
"Pick a room, none from the fith floor though, all of those are storage. I sleep in the basement." She said.  
"Why do you sleep in the basement?" Arthur asked.  
"It's the biggest room, and cold" She shrugged.  
"Isn't there a bunch of wireing down there." Lovino asked.  
"No, thats in the sub-basement." She smirked, "By the way, my name is Cat." "Im Arthur" He said.  
"Good, now I shall order chinesse food, unless Lovino will cook, cause, I do not feel like calling the fire department." Cat said.  
"Why would you need to call them?" Arthur asked.  
"If I cook, I will blow up the kitchen, it has happened 15 times so far." She laughed.  
"Then why don't I cook" Arthur said, heading towards the stairs.  
"Because I don't want to die" Cat grabbed him.  
"That is rude." Arthur frowned.  
"I will call Antarctica" Cat slid down the banaster. "Who?" Lovi asked.  
"My friend Emily, maybe we could do band practice." Cat walked over to her phone and called the number.  
"Ciao...no, I am fine...Ineed you to cook for me...I said I am fine...I took my meds I promise...and call the rest of the United Nations for band practice...I swear I am fine, I just want food...bye" She sighed.  
"United Nations?" The guys asked.  
"The name of are band." Cat said.  
"Your in a band?" Arthur asked.  
"Yep, I am the lead vocalist. Antartica is bass guitar, London on drums, and Lacie lead guitarist and backup vocals." She said.  
"Why are you called 'United Nations'?"  
"Emily is Japanese, Beth, who is London, is British, I am Italian, and Lacie in French." Cat explained.  
"Wait...Lacie is french?" Lovi paled.  
"She isn't like france, she would, most likely, try to kill him." Cat laughed, "If I get him, he sleeps in the garage" she said flatly.  
~Ding ~Dong "DOORBELL" She screamed, runing to the door. "Emily, FOOD" "Yeah yeah yeah." a girl with long dark hair walked in holding bags. "Who are they?" She pointed at Arthur and Lovino.  
"My new house mates. One's Italian. they are Arthur and Lovino." She said.  
"Hello, my name is Emily Burrow, but you can call me Antarctica, every one else does." She said.  
"Why do they call you that?" Arthur asked.  
"She lived in Antarctica, before she moved here." Cat said. "Did you bring any pocky?"  
"Yes" She through the box at her. "YAY" Cat climbed on the counter.  
"Get off the counter" Emily smacked her in the head.  
"It's my house." She said.  
Then the front door opened. "CAT WE'RE HOME" A voice yelled "In the kitchen, and you don't live here" Cat yelled.  
Lacie and a blond entered the room.  
"Beth, Arthur and Lovino, Arthur and Lovino, Beth." Cat said, and the blond waved.  
"My name is Beth Andrews, but you can call me London" She said.  
"Antarctica, whats for lunch?" Lacie asked.  
"Tuna sandwiches. And applesause for Rome" She said.  
"Rome?" Lovino smirked.  
"YAY! I love applesause" Cat squealed.  
"We call her Rome, and me Paris" Lacie said. "Yep, e insieme siamo le Nazioni Unite" (And todether we are called the United Nations) Cat cheered.  
"Cat, we don't speak Italian" Beth said.  
"Whatever" Cat said, eating her applesause.  
"Why are you so childish" Emily asked.  
"Cause, being grown up sucks" Cat said.  
"You are 17, Cat, you shouldn't even be living by yourself" Emily said.  
"Im not, now." Cat said.  
"Cat, you lived by yourself since you where 14, after that rich guy found you and gave you all that money." Emily pointed out.  
"Mr. Thomas was a nice guy." Cat frowned.  
"Wait, found you?" Arthur asked.  
"The don't know?" Beth paled. "Don't tell that story." "I didn't plan on it" Cat looked on the verge of tears, and she placed a hand on her stomach. "That is one thing I wish I could forget."  
Lovino and Arthur looked uterly confused.  
"Don't worry about it" Cat laughed nervously.  
"...Ok" Lovi said.  
"Did you take your medication?" Emily asked cat.  
"Yush. I told you I did on the phone" She stuck her tounge out.  
"Fine, If you didn'y you will wish you did later." Emily started handing out sandwiches.  
"Yummy. now, Mr. Sammich, get in meh belleh" Cat then ate the sandwich like America ate burgers.  
"How did she do that?" Lovi asked.  
"...We have no clue." The other three girls said.  
"I will go set up the band equipment." Cat skipped out of the room.  
"I should go help her. Don't want her to kill her self." Lacie followed her out.  
"One of these days she will understand her situation" Emily said.  
"Hopefully that day is soon." Beth said.  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.  
"Nothing" They said.  
"Lets go to the band room." Emily said. The band room had a stage build in the middle, and the walls were covered with instraments.  
Cat was on the stage with a italian flag guitar. Lacie had a french flag design on hers, the drum set had a union jack, and the other guitar was a japanese flag.  
"Come on you slow pokes, lets get the show on the road.  
After 15 more minute, all of the girls where in there places.  
"Ready?" Cat asked.  
"Hell yeah" Lacie said.  
Cat nodded and Lacie started strumming her guitar, then beth started drumming.  
"Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be something to do with you I really don't mind what happens now and then As long as you'll be my friend at the end And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might Kryptonite You call me strong, you call me weak But still your secrets I will keep You took for granted all the times I never let you down You stumbled in and bumped your head If not for me then you'd be dead I picked you up and put you back on solid ground If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might Kryptonite If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might Kryptonite, yeah If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might Kryptonite"  
Cat finished the song and the guys started clapping.  
"Cat that was awmazing" Arthur said.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"You weren't half bad." Lovi mummbled, causing Cat to blush. "Now for the next song" Lacie said.  
They started the next song.  
"I hold on so nervously to me and my drink I wish it was coolin' me But so far has not been good, it's been shitty And I feel awkward, as I should

This club has got to be the most pretentious thing Since I thought you and me Well, I am imagining a dark lit place Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because you're standin' still If your body matches what your eyes can do You'll probably move right through me on my way to you I hold out for one more drink before I think I'm lookin' too desperately But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home If one thing really means one

This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks That would be cool with me Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place Or your place or my place Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because you're standin' still If your body matches what your eyes can do You'll probably move right through me on my way to you Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because you're standin' still If your body matches what your eyes can do You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move because you're standin' still If your body matches what your eyes can do You'll probably move right through me on my way to you You'll probably move right through me on my way to you You'll probably move right through me on my way to you" Cat sang. "You guys are great," Arthur said.  
"Thank you." Bath smiled.  
"How do you have so many intraments?" Lovi asked, looking around the room.  
"My guardian, Mr. Thomas, is rich, and when he found out I could sing, he bought all of these" Cat said.  
"Why do you live alone?" Arthur asked.  
"Mr. Thomas lives in England at the moment. He owns some super awesome company that is expanding over seas. He bought me this house, instead of sending me back to Italy" Cat said.  
"Why didn't he send you back to Italy?" "I told him if he did, I would be killed" She said, frowning. "I am going to bed, my stomach hurts." She slumped out of the room.  
"I have go make sure she is ok." Lacie left with her.  
"Me and Antarctica have to go now, bye" Beth said, leaving with Emily.  
"What did she mean by she would be killed?" Arthur asked, Lovi just shrugged.  
"I am gonna check out the house." Lovi then left the room.

A/N: You will find out why she can't go to Italy later. 


	3. Chapter 3

I would be dead from my head exploding if i owned.

Chapter 3.

Lacie opened Cat's door and peaked inside.  
"Rome, are you ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah, might need to take some asprin later." She said.  
Cat was lying on her king sized bed in her room. She was cuddling her Romano plushie.  
"You need to tell them soon." Lacie said.  
"Tell them what? That I have messed up guts? That if I get hit in the stomach it could kill me?" Cat said.  
"What if you get in a fight and in up coughing up blood, I'm sure that would freak them out." Lacie said.  
"...I don't know." Cat frowned.  
"I wonder what Lovi would do if he came in here and saw your Romano doll." Lacie laughed.  
"Oh no...he will think I'm a creep" Cat freaked out.  
"You are a creep" Lacie said. "I wonder who you will get next."  
"...If its France, I am using him as target practice" Cat glowered.  
"Fine" Lacie said.  
"Wanna soend the night?" Cat asked.  
"Sure." Lacie went and pulled the blow up matress out of the closest in the corner.  
"Yay...Nighty night." Cat lied down again and cuddled closer to her doll.  
"Night." Lacie made the bed and fell asleep.

~next morning~

Lovino walked down stairs to see Cat walk out of the bathroom, holding a glass of water and a bottle of pills.  
"Buongiorno" (Good morning) She said when she saw him.  
"Whets in the bottle?" He asked.  
"My stupid meds." She took two pills out and popped them into her mouth, and drank the water to swallow them.  
"Why do you need them?" He asked.  
"No reason" She smiled. "No reason means you don't need to take them" He said.  
"I have to take them, it doesn't matter why" She said.  
"Fine then, don't tell me." He scoffed.  
~Ding ~Dong "DOORBELL" Cat screamed.  
"Do you have to do that every time?" Lovi asked.  
"Yep." She opened the door to see the delivery guy. "Heyo, Ronny" She smiled.  
"You got two this time." He said.  
"OO, Goody" She singed and he brought them in.  
"Who did you get?" Lacie said, rubbing her eyes.  
"Lemme see...Switzy and Americano" She said.  
"You. Got. Switzerland." Lacie squealed. "ARTHUR GET YOU ARSE DOWN HERE" Cat screamed.  
"Bloody git, why are you screaming" he walked down the stairs.  
America jumped out of his box.  
"Iggy" He tackled the brit.  
"Bloody wanker, get off." Arthur squimed.  
Then cat smiled evily as she read Vash's manual. She stood, and walked over to her weapon wall, picking up her favorite pistol, she aimed at a wooden figurine on the mantal of her fireplace. She turned off the safety and fired. Causing the others to jump/gasp/shriek. The box was busted open, and Switzerland stormed over to Cat who was twirling her gun in her hand.  
"Let me show you how to shoot it, you clearly can't" He said.  
"Teach Lacie, she can't shoot crap" Cat said, "Go to the attic, thats where I have target practice"  
"What about you?" He said. "Vash, I have a certifacate for my superb gun skills." She pointed to the framed piece of paper next to the destroyed figurine.  
"Fine" He said as lacie lead him to the attic.  
"Hehehe... " Cat laughed.  
"What do you want to do today" Lovino asked.  
"Hi I'm Alfred, the hero" Alfred said.  
"Hi My name is Cat. Arthur can help you pick a bedroom. I would but I have a doctor's apointment." Cat said, pulling on mer blue and black stripy jacket. "Arthur and Lovi are in charge, I will be back later" She left.

~~~Hours later~~~

Cat walked into her house to quiet.  
"Hello?" She called.  
"Hey Cat, what the Doc say?" Lacie skiped up to her.  
"Everything is fine for now, still need my meds" Cat said.  
"Oh...Well, America is tied up in the sub-basement." Lacie smiled.  
"WHAA, It's scary down there" Cat almost ran down the stairs to the sub-basement.  
"Is...s..someone...there" A shacky voice said.  
"Yes, It's me Cat, come to save you" Cat walked over and started untieing him. "When I get you free, don't hug me" "Why can't I hug you?" He asked.  
"I...Um..Just don't please, I have my reasons." She got the last knot undone, and Alfred jumped up.  
"Now the Hero will escort the Heroine out of the enemy's liar." He laughed.  
"Just go" She said as she walked up the stairs.  
"Ok."He followed.  
"Who tied you up?" She asked.  
"Iggy" Was all she said.  
She walked half way up and stoped at a door. "You go on up, I am going to take a nap"  
"You want me to carry you to your room?" He asked.  
"This is my room" she said flatly.  
"Oh." He frowned. "Why is your room down here.  
"It's big, and it's cold" She shrugged, "Come get me if you find my cats, Loki and Vodka" She then went into her room.

~Upstairs~ "Iggy" Alfred whined, "Why did you do that?"  
"You annoyed me" Was all Arthur said.  
"Alfie, where's Cat?" Lacie asked.  
"Taking a nap" He said.  
"Did she take her meds this morning" She asked to herself.  
"Si, She still won't tell me why she needs them yet" Lovi said, taking a bite out of the tomato in his hand.  
"I would tell you, but it is not my place to tell. Just, if she says she is not hungry, don't make her eat, and if she says her stomach hurts, give her asprin" Lacie said. "And dont let her cook" "Ok, don't make her eat, asprin, and no cooking for her" Alfred said.  
"I should head home now, bye guys"Lacie waved and then left.  
"I wonder what's wrong. None of them will tell us" Arthur mummbled.  
"Yodles" Cat walked in.  
"Cat, what is your medication for?" Lovino asked.  
"It's a pain medication" She said.  
"For?" Alfred asked.  
"My stomach" She said.  
"Why do you need it?" Vash joined the questioning.  
"I...um...well... Can we please not talk about this?" She begged.  
"No, We want to know if somethings wrong with you" Arthur said.  
"..."She looked like she was going to cry. She grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and lefted it so they could see her stomach. Lovino's eyes widened as he saw the large scar that streched across her abdomen.  
"Cat, what happened?" He asked.  
She started crying then, shacking her head. "I can't talk about it" "It's ok, love, you can tell us when you're ready" Arthur said.  
Lovino walked over to her and rubbed her back as she cried. She then latched on to him and baried her head in his shoulder.  
"It's ok, Cat." He held her.  
"He hurt me, my parents didn't care, they left me to die" She sobbed.  
"Who?" Lovino asked.  
"I don't know, I don't know his name. He took me away from my parents, and they let him, they didn't wan't me." She cried.  
"It's ok Cat, if anyone tried to take you from me, I would kill them," Lovi whispered the last part so only she would hear.  
Arthur watch the scene, Lovino hugging her and comforting her. He wanted to 'aww' at the scene, (He is secretly a romantic).  
~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

After Cat calmed down, they watch T.V.  
The news said it was going to rain soon, and Cat hope it wouldn't thunder.  
She looked out the window, a few droplets hit the glass. She scooted closer to Lovino, who was sitting next to her.  
"Cat?" Lovino stared at her.  
"I'm fine" She smiled, then the loud boom of thunder rang through the room, causing her to scream and jump into Lovi's lap.  
"Cat?" He smirked.  
"...Sorry" She blushed.  
"Are you scared of thunder?" He asked.  
"NO, where did you get an idea?" She stammered.  
"You screamed and are now sitting in my lap" He said.  
"...Oh" She blushed more, but did not even try to move.  
"It's ok if you are scared you know." Lovi said.  
"I am not- Eek" She squeaked and thunder sounded again.  
Then two cats ran across the room and hid under the couch.  
"Hehe, there they are, I was getting worried" She said, getting up to get the animals.  
"So those are your cats?" Alfred asked.  
"Yep," She picked up an amber cat. "This one is Vodka, she has a bow on her coller." She said, giving the cat to England.  
"What about the other one?" America asked.  
"That's Loki, he is evil" She pulled the reddis-brown cat out. "He Loki, where have you and you wifey been hiding" She asked him, all he did was hiss.  
"You talk to them?" Vash asked.  
"I have only had them for company till a few days ago" She deadpanned.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, now I am going to lock my self in my sound-proof room, with my anime and plushies." She took her other cat and left the room.  
"Lets watch some anime, ok kitties" She laughed.  
Her cats just meowed at her like she was crazy.  
"Fine, get off my bed" She said, putting the cats on the floor.

A/N: See there is a plot thing, I guess 


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Cat, the rest belong to others.

Chapter 4.

Cat stared at the calandar. Today was August 15, 2012. In a week, she had to go back for her last year of highschool.  
"Mother of Holy Rome, I hate school." She huffed.  
"Why do you hate school?" She turned to see Alfred, eating a burger.  
"I get teased because I'm albino" Cat pouted.  
~Ding ~Dong

"DOORBELL" Cat smiled as her cat, Loki, jumped and hit Al in the face.  
"Hello, Cat, got another one." Ronny said.  
"Yay" She clapped happily and signed the clipbord.  
She pulled the box inside, and looked at the manual. An evil smile spread across her face.  
"BROTHER!" She screamed. The sound of sobbing came from the box. She quickly unchained the box and opened it. She was expectinh a tall six foot russian, instead she got a toddler.  
"Your not Nataliya." He said.  
"No, my name is Cat, what's your's" She smiled warmly.  
"I..Ivan" he said.  
"Well, Ivan, you get to live here with me and a few others." She held out her arms and picked up the child.  
"Really, like a big family?" He asked.  
"You are just so cute" She cooed.  
"You are really pretty" He touched her hair.  
"Hey guys, we got a new house mate." Cat called up the stairs.  
After a few minutes everyone walked in to the living room to see Cat being all motherly to a child Russia.  
"Look, It's Ivan, isn't he just so cute" Cat hugged the little russian.  
"You just called Russia cute" Alfred said.  
"Well, look at him, he is just a bambino" Cat said, bouncing the giggling Ivan in her lap.  
"You have to admit, he is not scary" Arthur said.  
"See, you are just being an idiot" Cat stuck her tounge out and made the child laugh.  
"Cetpa is funny" Ivan giggled.  
"What does that mean?" She asked him.  
"Sister" He smiled.  
"Yay, I am a sorella" She cheered.  
Lovino watch the display, he felt like laughing at the cuteness of it.  
"HONEY, I'M HOME" Lacie walked in and squealled at the sight.  
"Lacie, you don't live here. And Who the hell are you calling 'honey'?" Cat said.  
"Limme hold him" Lacie begged.  
"No, he is my fratello" Cat turned, putting her body between Lacie and Ivan.  
"Come on, please." Larcie reached for him, only to have her hands smacked away.  
"Ivan, let's go pick your room, I think there's a sunflower room" Cat walked upstairs, holding the russian.  
"Ah, here it is."She opened the door.  
"Aaaahhhh" He smiled at the sight. The walls were covered in sunfloweres, the bed was yellow and the carpet was a pale shade of yellow.  
"You like it?"  
"Da" He spun in a circle, then fell down giggling.  
"Have fun, come down in a little bit for breakfast" She left the boy to play in his yellow room.

Cat came down stairs to see Lacie clinging to Vash, Beth sitting next to Arthur, blushing, and Emily just watching it all.  
"When did you two get here?" Cat asked.  
"We need to go shoping for school, and you are the one that pays for it" Lacie said.  
"Why am I always stuck paying?" Cat asked.  
"You have so much money, you don't know what to do with it all. We are here to help you" Emily smirked.  
"I don't know why I put up with you" Cat shook her head.  
"You love me, Beth started the band, and Emily kicked Jacky's ass" Lacie said.  
"Ok, I'll give you that." Cat said.  
"Ok, let's go" Emily headed for the door.  
"Wait, Ivan" She called for the little boy, who stumbled down the stairs.  
"Yes, Cetpa?" He asked.  
"We are going shopping." She picked him up.  
"Let's move" Beth called.  
"To the band van" Cat marched out of the door.  
"My friends are insane," Emily followed her companions out the door.

~Store time~

Cat was picking folders for her classes while Ivan was cuddling a bear dressed as a sunflower. Cat found some Hetalia folders and took every single one.  
"Cat do you need so many folders?" Beth walked up, holding a union jack backpack.  
"Well, no, but I love Hetalia." Cat said.  
"Fine, but I call some" She tossed the bag in the cart.  
"Let's go find the others" Cat said, as they search the store for there companions.  
Emily was trying to stop Lacie's spazing own a switzerland tee-shirt.  
"Andiamo i miei amici" (Let's go my friends) Cat said as they headed to the car.

~Cat's house~

"Sono tornato miei cari" (I have returned my dears) Cat said as the group retuned.  
"Rome, it is time for band practice" Emily said as she headed to the band room.  
"GUYS, TIME FOR PRACTICE" Cat yelled.  
"For the love of Chibitalia, don't yell" Lacie said, "We are right next to you"  
"Yeah, but the guys aren't" She said.  
"Touche" Lacie skiped after Emily, soon followed by Beth.  
"What are they talking about, Cetpa?" Ivan asked.  
"Out band, Fratello" She said as they walked to the band room.

"You ready" Cat asked.  
"Yeah" Beth said.  
"Hai" (yes) Emily nodded.  
"Oui, ma amie" (Yes, my friend) Lacie cheered.

"Someday I let you in, treat you right  
Drive you out of my mind oh  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind  
Always want what you can't have  
But is it bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good as I'm with you  
Wanna shape you Boy, let's get it started  
Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame, You don't put up a fight  
It's a game that we play, at the end of the night  
It's the same old story and your never getting it right  
Give it up!  
Yeahhhhh, ohhh oh  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, yes you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight!  
Look at me boy cause I got you  
Where I want you, isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving  
Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game that we play,  
At the end of the night,  
It's the same old story and  
You'll never get it right  
Give it up!  
Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh  
YEAH!" Cat and Lacie sang.

Ivan was clapping, and Alfred stuck his head in to see what was going on.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Band practice" Cat smiled.  
"What's the name of your band?" Alfred walked up to the stage.  
"We are the United Nations." Cat said.  
"Wow, you are good." He smiled.  
"That's what Arthur said, two days ago" Beth smiled.  
"Really, Arthur has seen you practice?" He frowned.  
"He has been here longer then you, Alfred. He and Lovino were at our last practice." Cat explained.  
"Oh" He smiled.  
"Go sit down" Cat pushed his forehead.  
Soon after Alfred came in, the others entered to watch the girls practice.  
"let's start the next song" Cat said.

"Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow feel flames  
Brace myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance but a heatwave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Palms up, I'm trading 'em, trading'em  
I'm the oracle in my chest  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets  
But in the alley it ain't that cheap, now  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
I said I don't care (I don't care)  
I said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care (I don't care)  
I don't care (I don't care)  
No, I don't  
I don't care (Said I don't care)  
I said I don't care! (I don't care!)  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
I said I don't care what you think as long as it's about me The best of us can find happiness in misery"

Cat finished the song.  
"Wow" Vash said.  
"You guys rocked." Alfred cheered.  
"We are the best band ever." Cat cheered.  
"Hell yeah, we totally kick Jacky's band in the balls" Emily grinned evily.  
"You now what?" Cat smirked.  
"What?" Beth asked.  
"Let's egg that bitch's house" All of the guy's looked confused.  
"Serves that bitch right, always messing with us." Beth nodded.  
"I bet she is going to try to pick a fight with me again." Cat scoffed.  
"Who is Jacky?" Arthur asked.  
"An evil bitch that needs to crawl into the darkest pit of hell and rot" All for girls said at the same time.  
"That was creepy" Alfred said.  
"I can't get hit in the stomach, or it could hurt me more." Cat said.  
"And Jacky makes a point of trying to hit Cat in the stomach every time she sees her." Lacie scowled.  
"We all hate her." Emily said coldly.  
"Last year, Cat was in the hospital for three months because of her." Beth said.  
"Next week is going to suck" Cat frowned, touching her stomach.

A/N: See, there is a plot, sorta.


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own.

chapter 5...I think...

Cat snuck around her house, avoiding all of her housemates. She had found her water gun, and was going to make use of it.  
"Alfred, have you seen Cat?" Lovino asked, oblivous to the albino above his head.  
"No, none of us have." He said.  
She quietly laughed and crept toward the front of her house. ~Ding ~Dong She climbed out of the window above the front door and dropped down ontop of the box with a soft thud.  
"Hey Ronny" She said, causing him to jump.  
"How the hell?" He asked.  
"I'm pretending to be a ninja" She said, signing the clipbord.  
"I don't get you." He walked back to his truck.  
"Ok, you would be afraid if you got me. Now how did we get?" She looked at the manual. "Yay, we will be good friends."  
At that moment, Arthur desided to open the door.  
"Cat, there you are. Lovino has been looking everywhere for you." He said.  
"Aww, Lovino cares" She blushed.  
"And so has Ivan" Arthur added.  
"Oh, Lil fratello," She frowned, "Well, now I have someone to wake up"  
"Who"  
"The awesome Gilbert" She smirked.  
"God, no" Arthur face-palmed.  
"Yes" She pried open the box and picked up Gilbird. She leaned against the doorframe, petting the ball of fluff. Gilbert jumped up and saw her.  
"Awesome, you look like me" He said.  
"No, I do not" She said.  
"Yes you do. I guess I am so awesome, people just have to copy" He said with a cocky smirk.  
"Bastard, I was born like this." Then her boot conected with his 'five meters', inturn made her wince and clutch her abdomen.  
"Cat, don't hurt yourself." Arthur helped her keep standing.  
"Thanks Arthur." She smiled.  
"Why does no one care about me?" Gilbert moaned in pain.  
"Cat is more inportant then you" Lovino said as he walked by the door.  
"Thank you Lovino" Cat said.  
"Go sit down, I am sure Ivan is worried" Arthur smiled.  
"W...wait, Russia is here?" Prussia termbled.  
"You mess with my little brother I will NOT hestitate to shoot you" Cat hissed.  
Cat and Arthur turned and walked in the living room, where a little Ivan shocked Gilbert.  
"Kesesesese! He is a shrimp" He laughed, but he stoped when a gun was pointed against his forehead.  
"I will follow through." She said coldly, "I can be way worse then him"  
"Cat, you're creeping me out" Alfred whimpered.  
"If you don't want to die, you will leave il mio fratellino alone"(My little brother) She said.  
"What if he grows up?" Alfred asked.  
"He will still be il mio fratellino" She nodded.  
"Cat, you are one weird kid" Lovino said.  
"Why, thanks for noticeing" She smiled creepily.  
"Well, I don't have to listen to her" Gil scoffed.  
"Oh yes you will, unless you want to get a job to buy your own beer, you will listen to me" Cat snapped.  
"Fine, bitch" Then he was on the ground craddling his head, Cat had hit him with the butt of her gun.  
"Dumb ass" She scoffed and went to make sure she had everything for school in the morning.  
"Cat, that was great" Lovino walked with her down to her room.  
"Really?" She smirked.  
"Yes, he looked like he was going to cry. You are almost as scary as grown up Ivan" He ruffled the boy's hair.  
"He pissed me off" Cat laughed.  
"I hope he didn't get brain damage." "Eh. He can't get any stupider" Cat said.  
"Your probly right" they entered her room, and she flopped on her bed.  
"I love my bed" She picked up her Romano plushie.  
"There is anime related things everywhere" Lovino noted.  
"Yeah, I am an otaku" she grinned.  
"What's that?" He pointed to her doll.  
"Nothing" She turned redder then a tomato and hid the doll behind her.  
"Let me see it" He made a grab for it.  
"No" She scooted awway from him.  
"It can't be that bad" He reached for it again.  
"No, you can't see it" She shook her head, turning even redder.  
"Why not?" He asked, still trying to get the doll.  
"Because I said." She scoffed.  
Lovino leaned over the bed to get closer so he could see it. At that moment Ivan decided to push lovino into Cat, causing them to kiss.  
They stayed frozen for about ten seconds, before Lovino jumped back, sputtering and red.  
"I..Ivan, why did you do that?" Cat asked.  
"Sister, you like him" He smiled.  
"W..W..What makes you say that." She stuttered.  
"You have a doll of him behind your back, da?" He said, before leaving the room.

"..."  
They shared and akward silence for a few moments, before Lovino spoke.  
"Is he telling the truth?" He asked, causing her to blush more.  
"Uh...Well...Um" She sputtered, unable to form an answer.  
She was destracted, so Lovino saw a chance to take the doll.  
"Hey, give him back" She jumped to grab the doll back.  
"You do have a doll of me." He smirked.  
"...So" Cat looked down.  
"I honestly thought you would have one of my brother" he laughed.  
"I do. Over there" She pointed to a shelf.  
"Oh." He frowned.  
"Those stay on the shelf. Only that one goes anywhere else" Cat blushed.  
"Why only me." He sat down next to her.  
"Because...Your my favorite" She whispered the last part so it was barely audible.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I said, you are my favorite" She blushed, 'how much more am I going to blush today'. she thought.  
"Really, most pick my brother over me" He smiled.  
"Your brother is an idiota" she said, "We should go back upstairs." She stood, taking her doll and cuddling it in her arms.  
"Yeah" they walked back upstais to see a smug looking Ivan and confused faces.  
"Ivan, what you did was not nice" Cat scolded, heading to the kitchen, still holding her Romano plush. She saw Lovino highfive him out of the corner o her eye.  
"What did Ivan do?" Arthur asked.  
"He...That is not important" Cat said.  
"Really? Then why are you blushing" Gilbert said from behind her, causing her to jump.  
"Don't do that, cause me to get a heart attack and die. Or make me strain my stomach, and that hurts like a bitch." Cat glared.  
"What? Strain your stomach?" He looked confused.  
"Don't worry about it, I have medication that helps prevent that. No need to worry." She smirked.  
"Not inportant? Something that can kill you is not inportant?" Arthur asked franticly.  
"It hasn't killed me yet and it has been, what like, six years" Cat said.  
"Still, you need to be carefull." Arthur warned.  
"The only problem I have is with the bitch-who-shalt-not-be-named" Cat pointed out.  
"Still" Arthur turned back to his tea.  
"Blah blah blah" Cat stuck her tounge out at him "Real mature" Arthur said.  
"Since I am mature" Cat started to poke him in his back.  
"Cat, I want Mac Donalds" Alfred whined.  
"You know how to drive, and have a card, go get me a double cheese burger" She kicked him out of the door, "Don't come back till you have it, that is your mission" She said.  
"The super hero will bring the heroine her food" He left.  
"Heroine?" Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow.  
"He started calling me that when I saved him from the sub-basement" Cat shruged.  
"Ok then" then Cat was glomped by Lacie.  
"How the hell did you get in my house" Cat asked.  
"I stole your key." Lacie said.

A/n I love doing this its fun 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't even dream that I own. :c

Chapter 6.

Cat stood in her room, fixing the ribbon in her hair.  
Ther was a knock on her door.  
"Come in" She called over her shoulder.  
"Hey" Lovino walked in and sat on her bed.  
"Hey-o, Lovino" She smiled.  
"Have a good day at school" He said.  
"The day I have a good day at school, is the day hell freezes over" Cat muttered.  
"Why is that?" He stood, walked over to her, and helped her with her ribbon "Cause, Jacky will always ruin it" She sighed.  
"Vash made you lunch," Lovino said.  
"Thanks. I should go now." She picked up her bag off her bed, she stuck her Romano doll inside.  
"Your taking me to school?" Lovi laughed.  
"I did last year" She said.  
They walked up the stairs, and into the kitchen, were Vash was cooking.  
"Aww, thank you Vash" She smiled at him.  
"It's nothing" He said.  
"I have to go, I run the car-pool for the band, meaning, I have to make sure they actually go to school" Cat said, picking up her keys, and heading to the front door.  
She opened it right as Ronny was going to ring the bell.  
"Oh, I was just about to leave." Cat smiled.  
"Sign" He held out the clipbord.  
"Ok" She signed.  
"Thank you" He turned and left.  
"Guys, we got another, you can open him/her." She tossed the manual to Lovino.  
~~School time~~

"Ugh, every class, but one" Cat groaned, Luck had given her every class, but one, with her friends. And that one class by herself she had Jacky.  
"Oh, look, the freak is in this class" Jacky spat. She had bleach blond hair, blue eyes, and was the head cheerleader.  
"Leave me alone" Cat said.  
"Why would I do that?" Jacky sneered.  
"Because, there is someelse you would rather torment." Cat said.  
"No, you're my favorite" She leaned closser to Cat.  
"Personal space"Cat side steped away from her.  
"Come on, I just want to play with my toy" Jacky grabbed her arm.  
"Let me go" Cat struggled against her grasped.  
"No," Jacky dragged her up the stair, until they were on the roof.  
"Why do you hate me" Cat asked.  
"You are diffrent, and that is bad" Jacky said.  
"You're diffrent, too" Cat snapped at her.  
"Bitch" Jacky kicked her leg out from under her.  
"Whore" Cat laughed, trying to stand back up.  
"Gyaa" Jacky's foot conected with Cat's stomach.  
"Uh" Cat colasped, cluching her stomach. "Oh, after one little hit to the stomach you're done, Emily was stronger then that" Jacky kicked her in the stomach again, and again. "Good bye my little toy." She laughed and left her there.  
After she was gone, Cat started coughing, blood splatering in front of her.  
"Ow" She stood, shakily.  
She limped down the stairs, but stopped halfway down.  
Another wave of coughing shook through her. Blood covered her hand.  
"I need help" She tried to yell, but it only came out as a dry whisper.  
~~Somewhere else in the school~~ "Where is Cat" Emily paced infront of her locker, Lacie and Beth watching her. At that moment, Jacky walked by, with a sick grin on her face. The Trio looked at eachother, then ran in the direction Jacky had come from.  
"Cat!" they ran up the stairs.  
They found Cat, unconscious, on the stair half way up.  
"Oh no" Beth helped Lacie pick Cat up, so she was on Lacie's back.  
"I am taking Cat home" Beth took Cat's keys from her locker as they past it, and handed them to Lacie. "Emily and Beth, have a little 'chat' with Jacky, I will be back to help out."

~~Cat's house~~ Cat had been gone about four hours. They had gotten Antonio that morning.  
"Get off" Lovi was using his foot to keep Antonio at a distance.  
"But Loovviii" He whined.  
"Antoni-" The front door slamed open, Lacie walked in,with a half-conscious Cat on her. Lovi immediatly jumped up, causing Antonio to fall.  
"Move" Lacie glared.  
"Is she ok?" Lovi Asked.  
"I don't know, I found her unconsious after Jacky beat the crap out of her." Lacie snapped.  
"Who are they Lovi?" Antonio asked.  
"The albino is Cat, she lives here, and the black haired girl is Lacie" He said, helping to lower Cat on to the couch.  
"Oh." Antonio said.  
At that moment, Ivan ran in, followed by Gilbert.  
"Sister" Ivan ran to Cat, "What happened?" He asked, looking like he was going to cry. "Jacky hurt her" Lacie said.  
"I don't like Jacky" Ivan said, frowning.  
"Wow, Scary-bitch is hurt" Gilbert frowned.  
Lacie pushed up Cat's shirt to make sure her stomach was still intact, the guys that haven't seen her stomach gasped, Lovi frowned.  
"She will be fine, Lovi go get her medicine, we have to make her take it." Lacie ordered.  
Lovi ran to the bathroom. Gilbert and Antonio were in shock.  
"You act as if this has happened before" Gilbert said when he got over his shock.  
"It has" She said.  
"What?" Antonio, Gilbert, and Lovino gasped.  
"The first time was in seventh grade, when I first met her." Lacie said, sitting Cat up. "Rome, you have to take this" "Ok" Cat said, taking the pill. "Are you ok?" Lovino asked.  
"Yeah, Lovi, Im fine" She smiled.  
"What are you two doing here, you're supoused to be in school" Arthur asked as he, Alfred, and Vash walked in.  
"I don't think I can learn anything while unconscious and coughing up blood" Cat smirked.  
"WHAT?" The three other's gapped.  
"And, to answer your question from earlier, this is why I never have good days at school" Cat said.  
"Oh" Lovi frowned.  
"I am going to join Emily and Beth, they are having a little 'chat' with Jacky" Lacie smirked. Then she left.  
"What does she mean by that?" Arthur asked.  
"They are beating the crap out of her" Cat said.  
"...Lacie, wait for me" Alfred ran out the door.  
"Alfred no" Cat laughed.  
"Cat, are you ok?" Arthur asked.  
"I want sugar, can any of you cook desserts?" She asked. "Im sorry, but not you Arthur, you can't cook anythng." "I can cook churros." Antonio said.  
"Si" Cat laughed. "Grazie" (Thanks)  
"You speak Italian" He asked. "Si, I am italian" She laughed, "Now go make churros" Cat said.  
"Ok" Antonio skipped (yes, skipped, but he did it in a manly way)  
"...OH NO" Cat frowned.  
"What?"  
"I left Romano in my locker" She said.  
"What, Lovino is right here." Arthur said.  
"I think she means her doll" Lovi laughed.  
"Lovi, would you go get him" She looked at him, "Please, you can take any of the cars" "How many cars do you have?" Gilbert asked.  
"There's the Band Van, The Chupacabra, Shiny, Tornado, and...that other one I haven't named yet" She said, "So, five" She smiled.  
"How?" Antonio asked.  
"I am rich" Cat said.

~~School~~ Lovino had found her locker, thanks to Lacie, and was grabbing her things. "Well, hello sexy" A blond with blue eyes said. She was wearing a shirt that was cut too low, and a skirt that was too short.  
"Leave me alone" Lovi said.  
"My name is Jacky, what's your's." She said.  
"So you're Jacky, the one that beat up my girlfriend... I mean my friend that's a girl" He blushed.  
"Who was that?" She sneered.  
"Cat" He said coldly.  
"That freak, you can do so much better then that thing" She smiled. "Like me"  
"You are a bitchy whore, I think I am going to hate you more then I hate the Potato bastard." Lovi said, before slaming the locker, an aura that could challange Russia's behind him.  
"You will regret that" She said.  
"I think you will regret messing with my family" He glared.  
"I regret nothing" She said.  
"You will" He then left her.

A/N: You don't mess with Lovi, he kick you ASS, Review. 


	7. Chapter 7

i really wish i could say i owned, but that would be false

Chapter 7

The first week of school was less eventfull after the first day, now it was the weekend.  
~Ding ~Dong "Doorbell" Cat yelled, and ran to open it. "Hey" Ronny said, two boxes were behind him.  
"Cool, I got two" Cat clapped happily, "Bring them in while I sign" She said.  
At thet moment Lacie ran up. "Who d'ya get?" She asked.  
"I don't know yet" Cat said.  
The two girls walked in as Ronny left.  
Lacie took one manual, opened it, then dropped it.  
"Mother (Beep) I (beep) Hate that (Beep beep beepedy beep)" She went to an emo corner.  
"Why, such beautiful lanuage, Lacie" Cat laughed, picking up the manual. She looked at it and basicly did the same as Lacie, times sideways 8.  
At that time, Arthur, Lovino, and Gilbert came downstairs.  
Cat and Lacie ran to them. Both saying things along the lines of "There is a freaking french prevert who is going to rape us in our sleep, KILL IT."  
"Slow down, Loves. What are you saying?" Arthur asked.  
"FRANCE IS IN THAT BOX" They both screamed.  
"The frog is here?" Arthur face-palmed.  
"The hero is here to rescue the damsels in destress" Alfred ran down the stairs.  
"Alfred, grab that box, and SMASH IT" Lacie pointed to the box Fracis was in, while hiding behind Vash who had just came downstairs.  
"Who is in it" He asked. eyeing the box.  
"F...France" Lacie said.  
"Wait, Lacie, air't you french?" Lovi asked her.  
"Y..Yeah" He said.  
"And you hate France?" "He is a perverted rapist" She screamed, and started to sing 'La Marseillaise' to calm herself, accidentaly waking the pervert.  
"Oh la la, Who 'as that wonderful voice?" He asked, stepping out of the box.  
"VE~ GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cat screamd, making it obvious to anyone who didn't know she was italian.  
"Italia!" Then the other box exploded, revealing Ludwig.  
"Bruder?" Gilbert asked.  
"Gilbert?" Ludwig looked around, "Where is Italia?" "I'm sorry, Ita-chan is not here, yet. That was me trying to get away from Uncle Gay-Pants." Cat said, pointing a gun at a trembling Francis.  
"You're Italian?" The newer Units asked.  
"Ve~ Yes, I am Italian" She blushed "Danm tic is back, thank you Uncle Gay-Pants" She glared.  
At that moment, she noticed Ivan wasn't a little kid anymore.  
"Ve~ Woah, Fratelino, you are not little anymore,"(little brother) She smiled.  
"Da, I grew up, so now I can protect sister." He smiled.  
An evil smile spread across Cat's face.  
"Fratelino, can you get Uncle Gay-Pants, and take him to the attic, I want to play a little 'game'" She laughed evily.  
"How is an italian so evil?" Francis cried.  
"Ve~ Uncle Gay-Pants is going to become one woth Russia" Cat sneered.  
Francis paled. "Why are you so cruel?" "Ve~ I don't like you, and neither does Lacie, and she is french" Cat laughed.  
Ivan 'Kol'ed as he dragged Francis up the stairs.  
"Cat, did you need to do that?" Gilbert asked.  
"No, I just wanted to" She smiled innocently.  
"...Creepy"  
"Lovino, help me pick some pomodori, si?" She turned to Lovi, who was trying not to laugh.  
"Si" He followed her to the backyard.  
"It is fun striking fear into the hearts of perverts." She laughed.  
"That was better then Gilbert." Lovino laughed.  
"Ahh, that was fun, I hope Fratelino doesn't hurt him" Cat said.  
"Didn't you want him dead?" Lovi looked confused.  
"Aww, Lovi, you are cute when you are confused" She smiled, he blushed.  
"Shut up, Crazy-Bitch" he turned away.  
"I am not done playing with him" Cat said.  
"What?"  
"Francis is now my new toy, I am going to make his life heeeellll"She dragged out the last word. "Yay the tic is gone."  
"It made you sound like my Fratello." Lovi said.  
"I know" Cat smiled.  
"I think we have enough, don't you" He gestured to his full basket.  
"Si" She turned to walk back in.  
"Let's go, il mio amico bella" Lovi smiled.  
Cat blushed a crimson almost as red as her eyes.  
"We are going to have homemade pizza tonight, Lovino, Antonio, will you make it" She looked at them with pleading eyes. "Si" Lovi smiled at her.  
"YAY" She cheered. "Lacie, Ninja no jikan" (Ninja time)  
"What the hell, you speak japanese too?" Gilbert gapped.  
"You are asking that to ywo otaku yaoi lovers." Lacie said. "Do you know what she said.  
"Nein" He said.  
"Gut, brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen," (Good you don't need to know) Cat laughed.  
"German. too?" He said.  
"Lacie, now" The a poof of smoke apearred around the girls when it cleared they were gone.  
"Where did they go?" The guys looked around.  
~With the ninja chicks~

They were in the only locked room on the fifth floor. "We are ninjas, non?" Lacie laughed.  
"Hai, wareware wa karera no dogimowonuku koto ga deki" (Yes, we can scare the crap out of them) Cat laughed.  
"You want to drop explosives everywhere?" Lacie asked. "Hai, ninja rope?"  
"Check"  
"Smoke bombs?"  
"...Check"  
"The awseome ninja suits?" Both girls looked at themselves. Both were wearing black suits, ninja masks, and Cat had a katana in a holder on her hip.  
"Check" They both laughed.

~With the guys~ Ivan and Francis had returned downstairs, Francis trembling.  
"What do you mean they disapeared in a poof of smoke?" Lovi yelled.  
"They were talking in japanese, then german, then gone" Gilbert said.  
"That is not possible" Lovi snapped.  
~~Girls~~ "So, Cat...Is there something going on between you and Lovino?" Lacie smirked.  
"No...at least...not yet" Cat frowned, "What about you and Trigger-happy-chocolate-whore?"  
"Don't call him that, and no there is not." Lacie said.  
They were walking on a hidden walkway above the guy heading towards the kitchen.  
"Tonio is still in the kitchen so be very quiet" Cat whispered.  
"Hai" Using the ninja ropes, they lowered into the kitchen.  
Antonio turned around and saw them, but didn't say anything because Cat shushed him.  
"Tonio, hand he that bottle, behind you" Cat whispered. Antonio nodded and handed her the bottle.  
"You never saw us" Lacie said as the went back up.  
"Weird" Antonio smiled.  
"Stop looking like an idiota, and get back to work." Lovi snapped, coming back into the kitchen. "Where did my bottle go?" He looked around and shrugged.

Lacie and Cat struggled to keep from laughing.  
They sat above the table, where Antonio and Lovi were setting out the pizza, and the rest of the guys sat.  
"Three" Cat whispered.  
"Two" Laice smiled.  
"ONE" They dropped two smoke bombs, and dropped down into their seats.  
When the smoke cleared the guys jumped when they saw the girls.  
"Who the hell?" Gilbert gasped.  
"We are ninjas, you never know when we will disappear" Cat rested her chin on her intertwined fingers.  
"But, we search everywhere for you and counldn't find a trace" Arthur said.  
"This house has sercrets you don't know of, I could easily " She pause, then she was gone. "Disappear" They looked to see her sitting in the boards above them.  
"how the hell?" Alferd said.  
"I am a ninja, only to be seen when I want to be seen" She lowered herself back into her seat. "Now shut and eat yo pizza" She said, picking up a slice.  
"You are insane." Gilbert said.

A/N: Ninja chicas, totally awesome. 


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own.

chapter...8?

Cat looked out of the kitchen, making sure noone was there. She wanted to cook, even though she knew it would turn out bad.  
"Ok, meat, cheese, milk, eggs...spinach... cream corn" She poured then into a bowl. She put that in the oven up to 500 degrees. Lovino and Alfred sprinted downstairs after they heard an explosion. There was smoke billowing from the kitchen, Cat walked out with a confident smirk on her face.  
"Cat, what happened?" Lovi asked.  
"I tried to make lasagnas, but I made this guy instead" She held up a little blob with eyes.  
"Meep!" It squeaked.  
"W..What is it?" Alfred asked.  
"Steve~" Cat said in a sing-song voice.  
"...Whaa?" Lovino and Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"It's name is Steve" Cat said, "I have to show Lacie!" She turned and ran out of the front door.  
"What the bloody hell happened?" Arthur took one look at the blackened kitchen before turning to Alfred.  
"Cat tried to cook, she made a monster" Alfred cried.

Cat walked in the house to see Ludwig scrubbing the kitchen spotless, Lovi yelling at Antonio, and Alfred whineing at a fumeing Brit.  
"Cat what happened to the kitchen" Arthur asked when he saw her.  
She held up the meeping little blob in her hands.  
"See, Artie, it is a monster!" America cried.  
"Steve is not a monster, he is an awesome creation from my suckish cooking skills" Cat scoffed.  
"...What is it?" Arthur asked.  
"...Im not sure" Cat frowned, "Oh well, I am going to out him in a big jar and feed him"

"Feed what" Gilbert appeared out of no where.  
"Steve" She helded up the blob.  
"Meep!" It yelped.  
"Gya."Gilbert looked grossed out.  
"Come on Steve" she laughed.  
"Such a strange girl" Arthur muttered

"Guys I am going over to London's for a while, don't kill eachother" Cat called, her guitar stapped over her shoulder.  
"You can't wear that" Arthur shook his head.  
Cat looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a frilly black and red lolita dress, knee-high black converse with red laces and black fingerless gloves.  
"Why not?" She asked, this was her band costume, designed by Emily.  
"It's not lady like" He said.  
"I'm not a lady" Cat said. "Besides, I have to wear this" She said, before sprinting out the door and jumping in the Band Van.  
"Cat, get back here!" Arthur called.  
"No" She drove away.

~~~Hours later~~~

Cat walked in, holding her prize.  
"Cat, where were you?" Lovi asked.  
"Talent show with the band" She said.  
"Well, Arthur, Ivan, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Ludwig are drunk off their asses." Lovino said.  
They walked in to see Arthur in his Britania Angel outfit.  
"What the HRE is going on here" Cat yelled.  
"Ha, I got ya now you bloody america git" Arthur stummbled. "HOATA~" He said, there was a flash of light and Cat felt way smaller.  
"What thwe Fwuck" She screamed, Arthur turned her into a freaking toddler.  
"Cat, what just happened?" Lovino asked.  
"Arthwur twurned me into a bwabino" Cat growled.  
"Oh, we got a new unit while you were gone" Lovino said.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Yao Wang" Lovino said.  
"Wovino, will you twake me too the fwith fwoor" She asked.  
"...Sure" He picked her up.  
They assended the stairs and where soon on the fifth floor.  
"Thwat room" She pointed.  
"What's in there" He asked.  
"Cwothes that wiw fit me" She took a key out of the pocket of her now to large dress.  
After about ten minutes, the now four year old came out in a red sundress, her hair in pigtails.  
"I am going to kwill Arthwur" She squeaked, then yawned, "twomarrow"  
"You want me to take you to your room" Lovino asked.  
"Nwo, I ouldn't be able to gwet bwack upstairs" She frowned.  
"How 'bout you sleep in my room, away from the pedos downstairs" Lovino picked her up again.  
"Otay, I dwon't wike nwot tawking wight." she whined.  
At that moment Alfred and Yao ran upstairs, trying to get away from a drunk Ivan. They stoped when they say Cat.  
"KAWAII" Yao said, taking Cat from Lovino.  
"let me gwo" She screached. "Wovino, swave mwe" She reached for the older italian.  
"Ok, Yao, please stop crushing the payer of the bills" Lovino retook the small girl.  
"Dudette, why are you so small" Alfred asked.  
"Arthwur"She said.  
"It looks like you are my little cetpa now, da?" Ivan said, it was slightly slurred.  
"I gwuess so, fratello" She smiled, another yawn escaping her.  
"Wait, how does she pay the bills, aru? She is barely able to talk" Yao asked.  
"Its Arthwur's fault, Im acctwualy sweventeen" Cat responded.  
"Oh" Yao said.  
"Im sweepy" She yawned yet again.  
After that, Lovino carried her to his room and lied down next to her on his bed.  
"Gwood night, Wovi" She mummbled.  
"Good night" He said.  
After a few minutes, Cat was sure Lovino had fallen asleep, she scouted closer to him.  
"I wove you" She mummbled, closing her eyes.  
Lovino tried not to make a sound as he 'accidentaly' pulled her closer.

~~~Next morning~~~

Lovino woke to see a regular sized Cat snugled against him.  
"Cat, wake up" He said as calmily as he could.  
"Whaa?" She said groggily.  
"Your back to normal" He said.  
"Really.." She looked down at the now too small dress she was wearing.  
"We need to get you somthing to wear" Lovi stood, and she took notice that he was only wearing red boxers and a loose fitting tanktop, she felt her face heat up.  
"Here, put this on for now" He handed her one of his shirts, it swallowed her.  
"Uh...Thanks Lovino" She smiled nevously.  
"I will let you get changed" He turned and walked out the door and leaned against it in the hall.  
"Hola, Lovi" Antonio said, rubbing his head.  
"Shut up bastad." Lovino scoffed.  
"Have you seen Gato?"(Cat) The spainard asked.  
"She was turned into a toddler last night, not that you would know" Lovino said.  
"She must have been so cute~" Antonio coo'ed.  
"Dont go thinking your weird pedo-ey thoughts bastard" Lovino growled.  
"Do you know where she is, she isn't in her room" Antonio asked again.  
"Uh well..." At that moment Cat walked out of Lovino's room, wearing a shirt that almost reached her knees.  
"Oh...I see what happened" Antonio grinned.  
"What, nothing happened you pervert" Cat and Lovino screamed.  
"Si, Si, 'Nothing' happened" Antonio laughed.  
"Danm pervert, shut the hell up" Cat pointed her loaded gun (which appered out of nowhere) at Antonio's face.  
"UWHAAA" He paled.  
"If you say another word, I will feed you to Steve, I'm sure he would love some spanish food." She said darkly.  
"I...I wont say anther word" He stuttered.  
"Good, now go make me some food, I have school today" She said. "Hopfully I will not die" She frowned.  
"What?" Antonio said, still not understanding her condisuion.  
"Just go make me churros" She comanded.  
"Ok" Antonio left then.  
"I will be back in a mintnute, I need to put my stupid uniform on" Cat said as she walked down stairs, to her bedroom.  
"Ok Cat" Lovi watched her desend the stairs. 'Didn't she say she loved me last night?' He thought, blushing.  
~~~~~

There, another chapter, another long writing sesion. And I apologise for not updateing as quicly as i have been, I went to church camo and had no access to a computer for a week. Please review and tell me what you think i am starting to think noone reads this story.


	9. Chapter 9 Thomas, feast, emergancy

It had been two mounths since Cat had started recieving units. So far all of the ones that lived with her are: Lovino, Arthur, Vash, Alfred, Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, and Yao.  
Lovino was coming downstairs after taking a shower. He stoped when he noticed a man with dark hair, and glasses. The man was standing next to a suitcase, and was glaring at Arthur.  
"Excuse me, but who the heck ae you?" Lovino asked.  
"Thomas Charlson" The man turned to Lovi, "Who are you?"  
"Lovino Vargas, how did you get in here?" Lovi said as calmly as possible.  
"I bought this house. Now, why are you here, and where is Cat" Thomas snapped.  
"We live here with Cat, and she is at school" Lovino snapped.  
"Hey, guys, I'm home" Cat said, walking in the front door. "Mr. Thomas?"  
"Cat, who are these men?" Thomas asked, turning to the albino.  
"My housemates. They are hetalia units I won." She explained. "When did you get here?" "A little while ago" The man smiled at her.  
She broke into a grin, then she hugged the man. "I missed ya Mr. Thomas" "Gato, I made you churros" And Antonio desided to join the party.  
"How many men do you have living here" Thomas asked his charge.  
"GUYS GET DOWN HERE" Cat screamed, and one by one, everyone made it to the front hallway.  
"Jeeze, Cat, do you really need to yell" Alfred asked.  
"I want you all to meet Mr. Thomas, my gaurdian. Mr. Thomas, meet my house mates. Lovino Vargas, Arthur Kirkland, Vash Dont-know-his-last-name, Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Last-name-to-hard-to-say, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilshmidt, Antono Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy (Try anything I will kill you) And Wang Yao" Cat said, pointing to said people.  
"Is that all" Thomas asked.  
"Well I dont kno-" Then the doorbell sounded "DOORBELL"  
"Cat, we are right here" Athur said.  
Cat smirked and answered the door, and geuss who it was. It was our favorite Death the Kid look-a-like delievery boy, Ronny.  
"Got ya another one" He said.  
"Oh goody. Wonder who it is" Cat asked Afred to drag the box inside as she signed for it. "Bye bye"  
"What's that" Thomas asked. "A new house mate" Cat smiled reading the manual, "We got Kiku-san"  
"Kiku" Yao smiled.  
"Hai, now time to wake him up."(Yes) She looked at the packet, "I'll will be right back"  
"Where are you going" Thomas asked, watching her go down the stairs to her basement bedroom, only to come back with her cats, Loki and Vodka.  
As soon as she aproached the crate, it opened, and Kiku came out and started to pet Vodka.  
"Nihoa, Kiku"(Hi) Yao said.  
"Oh, kon'nichiwa Yao-kun"(Hello) Kiku bowed.  
"Nihon, kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Nekodearu, anata wa watashi no okina shiawase, sukoshi shoki, kazoku O no ichibu ni narudarou" (Hi japan, my name is Cat, welcome to my happy, and insane, family) Cat said in fluent japanese.  
"You speak japanese?" Kiku asked.  
"Hai"(Yes) Cat smiled, "Nihon, you want to see my anime collection"  
"You like anime? I would injoy seeing it" Kiku smiled.  
"Follow me" Cat started down the hall.  
Then the front door burst open, causing everyone to jump. In the doorway is a smiling(Creepily) Lacie.  
"What are you doing here Lacie" Cat snapped.  
"I came to see you," Lacie said, walking inside. "Hey Tomy-tay, your back" Lacie smiled at the older male.  
"Why do you insist on calling me that" Thomas asked.  
"Oh, Tomy-tay, you know you love it" Lacie smiled.  
"Mr. Thomas, you want us to sing for you?" Cat asked.  
"I would love to hear your voice again after four years of beeing away" Mr. Thomas smile "OK, everyone to the band room, I will call London and Antarctica" Cat walked around the corner.

All four girls were at their set instraments, only Cat was standing behind an electric keybord.  
**"Nothing I say comes out right I can't love without a fight No one ever knows my name When I pray for sun, it rains I'm so sick of wasting time Nothing's moving in my mind Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but...**

**I'm ALIVE!**  
**I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**

**Every lover breaks my heart And I know it from the start Still I end up in a mess Every time I second Guess All my friend's just run away When I'm having a bad day I would rather stay in bed But I know there's a reason...**

**I'm ALIVE!**  
**I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**

**When I'm bored to death at home When he won't pick up the phone When I'm stuck in second place Those regrets I can't erase Only I can change the end Of the movie in my head There's no time for misery I won't feel sorry for me**

**I'm ALIVE!**  
**I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live, My life, ohh!**

**I'm ALIVE!**  
**I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my hard life I live, My life I'm ALIVE!"** Cat sang, smiling with every word.

"I see you have even gotten better" Thomas said.  
"Si, We practice alot" Cat said "Cat, let's do another one" Beth said.  
"Yeah" Emily smiled.  
"Let's do this, again!" Cat said.

**"When you first left me I was wanting more But you were ***king that girl next door What'cha do that for?**  
**What'cha do that for?**

**When you first left me I didnt know what to say I've never been on my own that way Just sat by myself all day**

**I was so lost back then But with a little help from my friends I found the light in the tunnel at the end**

**Now you're calling me up on the phone So you can have a little whine and a moan And it's only because you are feeling alone**

**At first when I see you cry It makes me smile Yeah it makes me smile**

**At worst I feel bad for a while But then I just smile I go ahead and smile**

**Whenever you see me You say that you want me back (Want me back)**  
**And I tell you it don't mean jack (It don't mean jack)**  
**No it don't mean jack (No it don't mean jack)**

**I couldn't stop laughing No I just couldn't help myself See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell**

**I was so lost back then But with a little help from my friends I found the light in the tunnel at the end**

**Now you're calling me up on the phone So you can have a little whine and a moan And it's only because you're feeling alone**

**At first when I see you cry It makes me smile Yeah it makes me smile**

**At worst I feel bad for a while But then I just smile I go ahead and smile La la la**

**At first when I see you cry (When I see you cry)**  
**It makes me smile (It makes me smile)**  
**Yeah it makes me smile (Yeah it makes me smile)**

**At worst I feel bad for a while (I feel bad for a while)**  
**But then I just smile (But then I just smile)**  
**I go ahead and smile (I go ahead and smile)**  
**La la la**

**At first when I see you cry (When I see you cry)**  
**It makes me smile (It makes me smile)**  
**Yeah it makes me smile (It makes me smile)**

**At worst I feel bad for a while (I feel bad for a while)**  
**But then I just smile (Then I just smile)**  
**I go ahead and smile (I go ahead and smile)"** Cat had a cheshire grin on her face as she sang the song.

"Well, that was intertaining" Thomas laughed.  
"That's just how awesome we are" Lacie said as the guys started clapping.  
"That was very good" Kiku said.  
"Thank you, Honda-san" Cat smiled, then she jumped off the stage.  
"So what now?" Lacie asked.  
"A feast!" Cat yelled.  
"What?" Almost everyone asked "A feast celebrating Mr. Thomas' return home" Cat smiled, pulling Thomas and Lovino from the room bt their hands.

During the very chaotic feast, Gilbert got drunk, Vash shot at Francis for messing with Lacie. Beth flirted with a tipsy Arthur and Emily had a calm conversation with Kiku. Cat had brought her little mystery blob down and was feeding it carrots while talking to Lovino about tomatos. About and hour later, the chaos died down.  
"I think we should clean up" Ludwig said.  
"Si, it's so messy" Cat said as she looked around. There was food on the floor, and her friends and house mates were passed out all over the place. She smirked as she saw Lacie snuggle close to Vash, both asleep, the same thing was also happpening with Beth and Arthur. Emily was reading a manga in the living room while talking with Kiku about it.  
"Will you guys help clean, everyone else is asleep or in a food coma" Cat said, plopping between the two otakus.  
"Hai" Both said, standing to help Ludwig clean.  
"Yay-" Cat started but was cut off by a fit of coughing, Emily's eyes widened in worry and fear.  
"CAT" Emily tried to calm Cat's coughing.  
"Vhat is vrong" Ludwig ran in, seeing Cat hacking up a lung.  
Cat pulled her hand from her mouth to see it was stained with blood. "I knew I forgot something" Cat said as she lost consciousness.  
"Ludwig, wake up Thomas, now" Emily yelled, causing Lovino, who was asleep a few feet awake to jerk awake.  
"What's happening" He asked franticly, the he saw the blood on Cat's hand. "Cat,"  
"Rhat is wrong rith her" Kiku asked.  
"Cat, wake up" Emily shook her, "Wake up"  
Thomas then ran in, "Is it acting up?" He asked.  
"Y..Yeah" Emily said. "We have to get her to the hospital, now" Thomas said firmly.  
At that, Lovino picked her up, and carried her to the door. "Get in the car, we have to go" Lovi yelled.  
At that, both of the males left, with the seemingly lifeless Cat. Emily was crying.  
"Rhat just happend" kiku asked.  
"She forgot her meds, and today was a bad day" Emily cried.  
Lacie ran in, saw a crying Emily, and hugged her sobbing friend.  
"She will be ok" Lacie said. 'At least I hope' she thought.

A/N Yep, I made Cat have to go to the hospital, if you wanna know if she is ok, you better review.  
songs are I'm alive by Becca and Smile by lily Allen.


	10. Chapter 10 feelings and memories

_I no own, people, and I'm sure none of you do either._

Lovi felt part of himself break as he stared at Cat, the IV drip in her wirst, the heart monitor beeping. Part of him was saying she will open her eyes soon, another told him she wasn't. He wanted to destroy the part that said she would sleep forever.  
Here, in this hospital, sat the feisty girl that pelted him with tomatoes when she met him. She was in a coma. It turns out that Jacky had desided to beat Cat bloody that day, and she also forgot her medication, causing it to get worse. Thomas was outside talking to the docter, no one else knew. He wasn't leaving her side, not by choice at least.

Thomas asked Lovino when he wanted to leave, and Lovi said he wasn't leaving. So now Thomas was driving back to the estate to tell the others that Cat was asleep, and might not wake up. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Cat was a tiny child when he found her in a bloody heap in Italy, now she was almost 18, and had a chance of not making it to her birthday.  
He pulled into the driveway. He trudged up the drive, and through the front door. He was met with thirtteen pairs of concerned eyes.  
"Tomy-tay, is she ok?" Lacie asked.  
"She's in a coma" Was all he could say.  
"You mean, she won't be back for a while?" Ivan asked, you could tell he wanted to cry.  
"Yeah" With that, Thomas walked off to his room and shut his door, then he broke down and cried.

Lacie sat there, her head was ringing. Cat, her best friend, wouldn't be here to hang out with. She was in the hospital, in a deep sleep she can't wake up from.  
Lacie felt the tears stream down her face, she felt the sobs riping through her chest. She didn't feel arms rap around her, but she did notice the lul of a heartbeat. Looking up, she noticed vash was craddling her in his arms, trying to calm her weeping.  
"Shh, Lacie, I'm sure she will be fine" Vash whispered, but he didn't sound so sure.  
"S..she is m..my best f.. " Lacie sobbed.  
"I know, Lacie" Vash said, rubbing circles in her back as Lacie started to hiccup.

Arthur was comforting Beth, who had latched on to him as soon as Thomas said the word 'coma'. Cat was a girl with manners where it mattered, she could be slightly insane at times. She had grown to be part of his family, she was like his daughter. When he heard that she was in a coma, he felt like part of his family was being ripped away, like how he felt when America revolted.  
"Beth, are you ok" He asked the trembling girl in his arms.  
"Arthur, this is worse then last time," Beth sobbed.  
"Last time?" Arthur hugged her closer. "Last time, she woke up a few hours later, they kept her to make sure she didn't mess anything up more" Beth wiped her eyes. "she should have woken up by now"  
"Let's just hope she wakes up soon" Arthur said, brushing the hair out of Beth's face.

Emily did not cry, she did not collapse to the floor like Lacie or Beth. No, she was frozen in place, like it hadn't hit her yet. She was the strong one in the group, she couldn't cry, she couldn't breakdown. On the outside she had an exspression of shock, on the inside she couldn't think, her mind went blank.  
"Cat" She whispered as the first tear escaped and flowed down her face, soon followed by another, and another. She tried to wipe them away, but she couldn't, they kept coming.  
"Cat, you have to be ok" Emily couldn't let them see her breakdown, so she went out to the poarch to cry her eyes out.

Gilbert couldn't think, nope, his brian was dead. 'Cat won't be comeing home for a while' Gilbert thought as his eyes were baried in his palmed. 'Why does it feel like I lost part of my family'

Ludwig stood there, like alot in the room, unsure what to think. Cat had given them a home, fed them, bought them clothes. She had made them her family, and now she could be taken away forever.

Alfred sat in the corner, crying his heart out. Cat was his side-kick, she couldn't die. The heros never die. He had become friends with this insane girl, and that weird blob thing she called Steve. She was amazing at everything, except cooking. Her laugh made all of them smile, her tomenting Francis made them laugh, and she wsn't scared of Ivan. Sobs racked through his body as he cried at the thought of losing one of his best friends.

To say Ivan was sad was a understatement. To say he was mad is also an understatement. He wanted to cry, scream, yell, and rip someones head off. When he found out it was Jacky's fault that his 'sister' was in a coma, he wanted to go off and find her, and destroy her. He would not allow that THING to go unpunished.

Yao stood, his head in his hands. He made not have known Cat for as long as the others, but he still felt that she was his younger sister, part of him family.

Everyone in that house had the same thought at that moment, 'I hope Cat gets better fast'  
~~~~~

Lovino was asleep on the floor beside Cat's bed. The beeping of the heart monitor lulled him into a fitfull sleep. He woke up and stared at her. She usually looked strong, bright and happy, now she looked weak, broken, and sad. All he wanted to do was see her smile again, hear her laugh, looked into her ruby eyes.  
He felt the first tear stream down his face, but he did nothing to hinder it. He was trying to figure out why it hurt him so much to see her like this.  
"Cat, you have to wake up" He said, holding her cold hand. "Please, Cat, just wake up"  
"Mr. Vargas, do you want me to get you anything?" A nurse stuck her head in.  
"No" Lovi never moved his eyes away from the girl in the bed.  
"Ok, I will be back later to check on her" The nurse then left.  
"Cat, do you remember when Ivan tripped me and made us kiss?" He asked, eventhough he knew she wasn't going to answer, "I was glad he did it"  
He leaned over to brush a lock of her silver hair out of her face. "When you were turned into the toddler by Arthur, I heard you tell me you loved me, I never told you I loved you back" Another set of tears fell down the male italian's face, "I was to scared to tell you, now you might never hear me say those words"  
He pressed his lips to her pale forehead. "I love you, Cat, so you have to wake up"

Cat wasn't sure were she was, all she never was there was a searing pain in her abdomen, and a wall of black surrounding her.  
"Hello" She called, her voice echoed. "Lovi? Thomas? Anyone" She called out.  
The walls began to ripple, then dispersed to show a famaliar flat, one she never wanted to see again.  
"Cathrine, you useless freak, go fetch the water" A woman with long, curly brown hair yelled.  
"Yes Mama" Her voice was shakey as she stumbled out of the door. This was a terrirable memory, this was when se was kidnaped.  
The man came out of no where, his face was covered, she never saw his face. "Hello, little girl" His rough voice sent shivers down her spine.  
"W..Who are you" She asked. She wanted to run, but she couldn't control her body.  
"Your coming with me" He grabbed her arm, and started dragging her away.  
"Mama, Mama" She screamed, looking at the evil twisted smile on her mother's face.  
"Good ridance, little brat"Her mother turned away, shutting the door to the house.  
That was the first time Cat felt hated.

Soon she was again surrounded by black, the pain increased, and the scene changed into a dark room.  
"Oh no" Cat tried to say, but no words left her mouth. The man came in holding a large knife.  
"Hello, little girl " He growled, kick the chair Cat was tied to, over. "your mama says your a bad girl."  
"No, I'm not, Ve~ Please don't hurt me" She begged.  
"Hehe. I won't hurt you" He smiled a crooked smile, then she felt an excruciating pain rip through her. She watched her own blood splatter on the floor.  
"..." She tried to scream, but it came out as a sufficated gurgle.  
That was when the vision changed again, this time she was in a bloody lump on the side of the road.

That's when she met Thomas. She was trying to stop the bleeding, but it kept flowing. Thomas was walking by the ally where Cat crawled to.  
He saw the blood trail, and followed, gasping at the dieing seven year old.  
He did something she didn't exspect, he picked her up, and carried her to the hospital. Where she lost consciousness.  
She surrounded by black again.  
"I'm going through all of my memories, even the painfull ones" She whispered to herself, then the walls trembled.  
She was lieing in a bed, with deep red blankets. The door creeked, and an arburn haired girl with crimson eyes peaked in.  
"Mama, your awake" the girl said. 'Ok, this obviously isn't real' Cat couldn't help but smile. "Hello sweetie" Then another child, this one a boy, ran in and jump on the bed. He had olive green eyes, and he was slightly younger "Mommy" He curled up next to her.  
"Anya, Calvino, are you messing with your mother?" Then, much to her surprise, Lovino entered the room, with a tray of food.  
"Lovino" Cat's smile widened, this was one of her normal fantasies. What, she day dreams, too.  
"Ciao, Cat" Lovino leaned over and kissed her.  
"Gross" both of the children whined, covering their eyes.  
Cat smiled as she started to tickle the boy, who's name was Calvino, and his laughter filled the air. Followed by his sister's own laugh as Lovino tickle-attacked her.  
"Mommy...stop it... it tickles" the small boy laughed.  
What, were you expecting here to be mutilating butterflies in her day dreams. No, she had normal non-realistic day dreams. Now your like non-realistic, well, Cat can't have children. Well, enough on that, back to her fluffy day dream.  
Cat had her head resting on Lovi's shoulder, Anya was playing with the cats, and Calvino was curled up against Cat's chest.  
'Part of me never want's to wake up, but this isn't real' Cat thought, she closed her eyes, and drifted away from her day dream.

Lovino watched Cat, it had been a week since she slipped into the coma, evryone had come to see her. Most of their housemates where planning revenge on Jacky.  
"L..Lovino" Cat mumbled, causing Lovi to jump.  
"Cat?" He asked, but she didn't open her eyes.  
"Wake up, Cat" He whispered, then he lied his head down on her hospital bed.

_A/N: Yep, go ahead, hate me._  
_Cat: What the HRE is wrong with you. I didn't do anything to deserve this._  
_Neko-chan: Don't worry, you won't die, unless the Reveiwers wish it._  
_Cat: DONT KILL ME!1!_  
_Neko-chan: Make shure you review!_


	11. waking up

**_I DO NOT__ OWN!_**

The doctors had forced Lovino to leave the hospital after staying there for three weeks, and he was now sitting on the poarch of the house.  
"Hey, Lovino, right?" He looked up at the oh so famous delivery guy, Ronny.  
"Si..." Lovi didn't leave his spot.  
"I need Cat to sign for this" Ronny gestured to the large crte behind him.  
"She can't right now, can I do it for her?" Lovino stood.  
"Sure, but mind telling me why she can't sign fo it?" Ronny handed him the clipboard.  
"She's in a coma" Lovi said.  
"Oh, i hope she get's better soon." Ronny's smile fell, and his eyes where saddened.  
"Bye, Ronny" Lovino waved, then turned to the packet in his hands, "Heh, It's my idiot Fratello."  
"Feliciano" Lovino yelled.  
"Ve~ Fratello" Feli's head appeared over the top of the crate.  
"Ciao" Lovino said, a sad frown plastered on his face.  
"Ve~ Fratello is sad, why?" Feli followed his twin inside.  
"Guys, Feli is here" Lovi yelled, before walking upstairs.  
"Italia?" Ludwig walked into the room.  
"Luddy~" Feli hugged him "Do you know why Fratello is sad? Did Toni make him sad?"  
"Nein, it wasn't Antonio" Ludwig frowned.  
"Guys, I'm back" Thomas walked in, his face looking just as sad as Lovino's "This is Lovino's twin brother, Feliciano" Ludwig said.  
Thomas looked up, his eyes looked as though he had been crying. "Hello. Ludwig, are you going to go see Cat later with Kiku?"  
"Ja, we will take Feli with us" Ludwig said, "And Lovino, he was forced to leave the hospital, and probably wants to go back"  
Thomas nodded, then left to god knows where.  
"Wait here while I go get Kiku and Lovino" Ludwig said, only to return with a sullen Kiku and a depressed Lovino.

After a long, awkard car ride, the pulled into the hospital.  
"Luddy, why are we here?" Feli asked.  
"To visit someone" Lovino said, walking forward.  
"Ve~ Ok"

They walked into Cat's hospital room, and Feli's eyes widened when he saw the unconscious girl, and the tubes and wires conected to her.  
"Cat" Lovino muttered as her walked to her side, and kissed her on her forehead. "Why won't you wake up?"  
"Who is she?" Feli asked.  
"This is Cat-chan, we rive with her" Kiku said.  
"Why is she here?" Feli looked at the sad face of his brother. "Is she why frateelo is sad."  
"She is here because a girl named Jacky hurt her, and yes, she is why Lovino is sad" Ludwig said.  
"Fratello?" Feli walked over to his brother, and saw the tears, and it made him mad.  
"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.  
"Who hurt her?" Feli asked.  
"A girl named Jacky" At that moment, a girl with black hair and blue eyes came in. "Hi, I'm Lacie"  
"This girl 'Jacky' is a meanie" Feliciano glowered.  
"I can show you where she lives" Lacie said, an evil smile spread across her face.  
Jacky was reading a magzine in her living room when her doorbell sounded. She opened the door to someone she never wanted to see.  
"What do you want" She hissed.  
"Hello, Jacky, Do you realise you put Cat in a coma" Lacie hissed, slamming Jacky into the wall.  
"Good ridance" Jacky spat, "She was a freak" That's when she noticed the italian from school.  
"Hello" He glared.  
"So, you desided that I'm better then that freak?" Jacky rapped her arms around his neck.  
"Acctualy, I came to tell you to rot in hell" Lovino said, pushing her off.  
"But?" Jacky started, then she noticed the other peron there, a tall six-almost-seven foot tall russian.  
"You hurt my little sister, Da?" Ivan glared.  
*Due to the rating of this story, we cannot display what happened, lets just say it wasn't pretty.

Cat was still in her fantasy, with her 'children' and Lovino.  
"Mama, look what I can do" She turned to see her daughter, Anya, do a cartwheel.  
"Wow, that was amazing, Anya" She picked up the seven year old.  
"Cat, you think this is a good place for a picnic?" Lovino asked, looking around the shady field.  
"Si, this is perfect" Cat smiled, she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was looseing her grip on reality.  
_'Cat, wake up'_ a voice said. She looked around the area, no sign of anyone beside her 'family'.  
"Cat?" Lovino asked.  
"Yeah?" She turned back to see the worried look in his eyes.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Si, I'm fantastic" She smiled.  
_'Wake up'_ The voice said, _'Please Cat, wake up.'_  
The scene didappeared, she was surrounded by black, and she had a tugging feeling in the back of her mind.  
"Lovino?" She called.  
_'Wake up'_ The voice, so femilar.  
"What do you mean, 'Wake up'? She screamed.  
_'Wake up, Cat'_ The voice said again, _'I need you, Cat'_  
"Lovi?" She spun around, searching for the voice. "Lovi, is that you?"  
_'Cat, you have to wake you so I can tell you I love you'_ the voice said, it sounded sad.  
Cat turned, until she saw something, a fleck of light. She was walking towards it. The voice go louder as she got closer.

Lovino held Cat's hand, crying. No one else was there but him and her.  
"Wake up, I have to tell you I... I love you" He cried.  
"Lo...vi...no" His head shot up and he stared at the albino girl.  
"Cat, wake up" He said for the billionth time.  
"Lovi...no?" Her head shook.  
"I'm here Cat, just open your eyes" Lovino on the edge of her bed, but she didn't say another word.

Cat was running now, she knew the voice was Lovino, the real Lovino.  
"Lovino, don't leave" She called out when the voice stoped talking, all she heard was the distant sound of sobbing.  
Then she was falling. Then there was a bright light, then her vision cleared.

There was a faint beeping sound, she turned her head to see a heart monitor. She went to move her hand only to see it was being held down by her italian.  
"Lo..vi..no"Her voice was dry and shakey.  
"Cat..." He muttered "Wake up"  
She moved her other hand to brush the hair out of his face. Then she saw his curl. "Hehehe" She reached over and barely brushed it with her fingertip, and Lovi shot up, his face flushed.  
"Who touched my curl" He growled, not noticing Cat stareing at him.  
"I did~" Cat smiled as Lovi turned to face her.  
"Cat, you woke up" She nodded.  
"Yep, what did I miss?" She asked.  
"My idiot brother is living with us now" Lovi said, blushing. She smiled at the thought of the bubbling italian, "You're still my favorite"  
Then Lovi did something she didn't exspect. He kissed her. On the lips. Right as Thomas, Lacie, and the rest of the housemates came in the room.

~~~~~~Cliff hanger~~~~~~

She woke up, you should be happy, tell me if ya like it.


	12. I'm so sorry, I have failed you

**Important.**

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN.  
I'm so sorry, I have been busy, and can't work on anything. I'm trying to  
update my stories! I swear, just, school, geometry, science, snicker... wait...  
that was off topic. I promise to update as soon as I can.

*Bows out of shame*  
Watashi wa joryū sakka to shite watashi no shippai no tame ni hidoku  
mōshiwake arimasendeshita  
(I am terribly sorry for my failure as an authoress )

_~ Neko-chan_


	13. Chapter 12!

LOOK! It's a bird, it's a plane, It's another chapter! I only own Cat, Mr. Thomas and Jacky!

Lovino pulled back to stare in the ruby eyed girls eyes.  
"I love you," he said in a whisper. "It took almost losing you to realize that"  
Cat felt her face heat up.  
"I... I" She was at a loss for words. The object of her affection had made one of her fantasies come true, but she was strapped to wires and an IV drip.  
"I know you love me too" He said," I heard you that night when Arthur turned you into a toddler"

"Te amo, troppa", She said, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
Lacie smiled as she saw Lovi kiss Cat. She gestured everyone out of the room.  
"We ll come back later. Cat and Lovi need some time alone" Lacie smiled as she shut the door.  
Cat smiled up at the Italian.  
"Lovi, I love you, I want you to know that." She said.  
Lovino blushed as a smile graced his lips.  
"Te amo, Cat," He said again.

Lacie was walking down the street, Vash walking with her.  
"Why did you want us to leave?" The Swiss asked.  
"Lovino and Cat were having a moment that we didn't need to interrupt." Lacie said.  
"You mean, Cat woke up?" Vash said, his face actually conveying something other then neutrality.  
"Yeah, they were having a very bubbly moment. I didn't want to be near the lovey romantic crap." Lacie said, making a gagging motion.  
"Really? I thought you would be into all that romantic stuff." Vash said.  
"I m not like Francis, freaking pervert." Lacie shuddered.  
Vash just stared at her.  
"What?" Lacie blushed.

"I . I" Vash looked like he was at a loss for words."Sometimes I hate being neutral. It makes talking really hard"  
"Vash?" Lacie looked at him, a worried expression on her face.  
"I I think you are a person" Vash blushed, "I mean, I think you are...are...a woman . No He fumbled over his words."  
"Vash, just say it" Lacie smiled.  
"I I like you, ok?" Vash blushed.  
"I guess I like you too" Lacie smiled.  
"Can I kiss you?" The Germanic boy blushed.  
"Y...Yes" Lace blushed.  
Vash leaned towards her, his lips almost touching hers.  
"Hey!" Alfred jumped between them, "How goes it?"  
"Alfred you idiot!" Lacie shouted. Before stomping off.  
"What did I do?" Alfred asked, completely clueless.

Lovino sat on the corner of Cat s bed, discussing types of pasta. As in, which was better.

"Macaroni?" Cat grinned.  
"Gross" Lovino said.  
"Fettuccini?" Cat asked.  
"Not really." Lovino sighed.  
"Spaghetti?"  
"NEVER!" She snapped," Never will I eat spaghetti again. Mr. Thomas tried, and failed, to make it." She made gagging motions  
"His cooking is just as bad as yours?" Lovino's eyes widened.

"NO! His is not as bad as mine, he can cook, just can t cook pasta" Cat laughed.

Then a doctor walked in.  
"I see you are awake, Ms. Vacason." The doctor said.  
"Si," I am She smiled.  
"Mr. Vargas, I hope you aren't bothering her." The doctor smiled.  
"He isn't bothering me, I m actually glad he s here." The albino said.  
"What is his relationship to you?" The doctor grinned.  
"I'm her boyfriend" Lovino said without hesitation.

Cat stared at him, unable to register the fact he already said that, and she had only been awake for a matter of hours.  
"Y...Yeah, h...he is my boyfriend."  
Then the doctor smiled.  
" You had some bruising on one of your ribs, as well as a slight fracture. You will have to take it easy for a few months. Also, before I forget, your daily medicine dosage is being increased to try and prevent anything like this from happening again." The doctor explained, writing something on his clipboard.  
"Yes, sir, doctor sir" Cat mock saluted. "I will try to remember my meds every day."  
"You better. Another accident like this could be fatal, and we wouldn't want that" The doctor sighed, before leaving the room.  
"Awe, I meant to ask when I can leave, hospitals smell weird," Cat scrunched up her nose.  
Lovino chuckled.  
"What s so funny?" Cat said with a weak glare.  
"You" He said.  
"I'm not funny!" She said, making a swipe at Lovino s face.  
"Ah! My girlfriend is abusive!" He said in a taunting way.  
"If you don t shut up. I will show you abusive!" Cat snapped.  
"Fine! Fine! I don t want to die!" He said, lowing his hands that had risen to protect his face.  
"I wouldn't kill you. Brutally maim you, yes. Kill you, no." Cat said, chuckling to herself.

"The thought of me getting beat up makes you laugh? Sadistic much?" Lovino asked.  
"Its the thought of ME beating you up that makes me laugh." She said firmly.  
"Well, our... Whatever it is that we have at home, will be here soon to see you. When do you want to tell them about us?" Lovino asked, scooting his chair closer to Cat s bed.  
"Hmmm . When I get out of here. I don't want to have to have security drag them out if things go the shit." Cat said, lying back on her bed. "Mr. Thomas will be okay with us, it's Ivan and Alfredo that I'm worried about"  
"Well, I think Alfred kind liked you, he kept going on about how you were his sidekick, and had to get better." Lovino smiled. "Ivan well . Lets say Jacky McBitch won t be bothering you anymore."  
"What? Why not? What did Ivan do?"

"It involved duct tape, his lead pipe, a zebra, and a bucket of ice" He smirked.  
Cat gave him a look that was like 'Are you kidding me?'  
"Sorry, I have wanted to say that for some reason."Lovi shrugged. "She got transford after Thomas called the school and told them. But we did have our revenge before she left."  
"You didn t kill her, right? I might hate her, but I don t want her dead."  
"I left when Lacie knocked her out, so, I don t know."  
"Ivan seems like a friend you can count on to help ... Hide the bodies." Cat said in a stage whisper for no reason.  
"Really?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.  
"Yep. I am going to ask him that" She grinned.

"I bet he would" Lovino said.  
"Hey, Lovi, will you go ask the doctor when I can leave?" Cat asked.  
"Sure" Lovino said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss before leaving.

Ivan walked into the elevator of the hospital. Lacie made them leave about two hours ago, and he wanted to see his little sister.  
He was almost to the floor that Cat was on, when it stopped to let another person on.  
He was shocked to see Lovino was the one getting on.  
"Ciao, Ivan" Lovino said.

"I thought you were with cat, da? Ivan said, narrowing his eyes.  
"I was, but I had to do something for her." Lovino said, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the walls.  
"What did Cat need?" Ivan asked.  
"She asked me to ask the doctor when she would be able to leave. She has to stay till Monday."  
"She is awake?"  
"Si" Loving said with a small smile.

When the duo made it back to Cat s room, she was admiring the several gifts that were scattered around the room. In her lap, was a captain America stuffed toy. ((A/N: I saw one at the Kroger near my house :D ))  
"I think I can guess who got me this "Cat said with a smile." Alfred"  
"Da, he said something about needing a hero with you at all times" Ivan said, smiling.  
"Awe, he is so sweet." She said as she cuddled to doll.  
Lovino smiled as he walked towards the bed. He sat on the end, careful not to sit on Cat.  
"Hey, Ivan, can I ask you something?" Cat asked, a small gleam in her eye.

"Da. What is it?" The Russian looked at her curiously  
"If I needed help, would you help? No matter what is was."  
"Da"  
"Even if I needed, for example, help hiding the dead body of, let say, Francis. Would you still help?"  
"Da, where do you want me to take the body?" He asked.  
"It was just an example, Ivan" Cat giggled, "It s great to know I have a wonderful brother like you"  
"It is great to know I have a little sister who isn't crazy," Ivan said, his thoughts wondering towards his other sister, Natalia.  
Cat smiled, and then yawned.  
"I'm tired. I m going back to sleep now, see you in the morning." She said as she snuggled into her blanket.

Lovino ran a hand through her white hair, softly pulling out the tangles that he came across.  
"She really loves you, da" Ivan said.  
"Huh?"  
"Cat. She loves you very much. If you hurt her in any way, I will make your death very painful" Ivan said with that creepy childish smile that he had, then he left.

Look! It s another chapter, finally eh?  
I m so sorry it took me so long, I have finals starting to morrow, and then it s going to be more updates. I actually typed this while in school. I hope you liked this; I tried to make it long since you had to wait so long for it, it was six pages of writing, and my back hurts. I hope you enjoy this piece of art that has caused me pain.  
I also need Ideas! Please! I have no clue what to do next. If you have any suggestions, feel free to place them in the reviews.  
See you later ~ Neko-Chan


End file.
